Truth Waits
by alance07
Summary: Not all things are as simple as they seem... KurtOC- chapter7
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey everybody, clearly I own all the characters in this chapter. But In future chapters I'm afraid to say I will not. *tear*  
  
Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Duh!  
  
And as a fair warning this IS the longest story I've ever attempted to accomplish. So please bare with me as my grammar and spelling is horrible. Please review.... Thanks :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She just couldn't.  
  
So she ran.  
  
She ran as fast as the speed of her legs would provide her.  
  
And she was grateful for the "not too long, but not too short" blue dress her mother had chosen for the special occasion. Because it was just as respectable as convenient when it came to running. (Although she admitted that she could have lived without the two-inch heels.)  
  
And the so called special occasion was what had triggered the gruesome tears colliding at her chin. Yet through all the bleakness, She still had the promise of street lights, and small torches hanging off of the porches of any local houses near by. But the houses were growing further and further apart as she ran closer and closer to the harbor.  
  
Yet despite the many thoughts flooding her mind the events that had just taken place were the sincerely painful ones. And they were actually quite similar to a sore muscle you could only forget about when you didn't move. Only this was the type of wound that hurt when she didn't inhale.  
  
[ Jessica dear, please make sure Elizabeth has her dress and everything in order will you."   
  
"Sure mother, no problem!" She yelled from upstairs. Which was something they didn't normally do in there household But chaos seemed to be the theme of the dinner party that was soon to take place around them.  
  
She remembered the look on her mother's face when her father had announced that after 10 years of hard work he had finally made partner at his law firm, Wimple, Smith and soon to be Adams. Since the oldest partner who was well known for a wretched alcoholism had finally passed away after a miserable life of 62 years, Jack Adams had the go to make his way in the criminal defense system. And although she didn't much care for the particular occupation her father occupied the look on his face was one of such joy that she hadn't seen in a very long time...  
  
And so the dinner party her mother had planned out in his honor began.  
  
Walking into Lizzy's room was always an adventure, despite the fact that a housekeeper came by once a week to straighten up and the such Lizzy always found ways to avoid a clean sleeping quarters.  
  
As she continued she journey through the eight year olds room she was simply amazed at the clatter that invaded the secluded space. Barbie dolls rested at her feet as she approached the doorway, an abandoned tea party the obviously included a beloved Mr. Bear, and a small arrangement of smurf dolls had been forgotten. And several old Halloween costumes including a clown's jumpsuit and a princesses outfit were on the floor along with many others.  
  
Jessica quickly made a path from the door to the bed where she had the strongest suspicion her little sister was hiding.  
  
"Lizzy! Oh Lizzy?! Come out come out where ever you are." she said obnoxiously. But to her avail no response came from any corner of the room, and Jessica sighed with impatience.   
  
'This really is the last thing I need right now.' she thought as the sound of her father's first guests beginning to arrive floated up the stairs.  
  
She knew if she and her sister didn't make proper appearances soon she would without a dough hear yet another lecture about how important it is for a lady to always make formal introductions when guests are present.  
  
'You'd think I lived in the freaken 18th century with these blasted rules...'  
  
"Elizabeth you get out here this minute! I am not playing games! And I'm not going to get in trouble just because you want to goof around!  
  
The sudden sharpness in her voice scared her and for a split second she really wondered if it was really her or simply someone else.  
  
A small bump under the queen bed that she hadn't noticed before began shaking slightly and she immediately regretted her words.  
  
"You know my name's not Elizabeth." Whispered a sad little voice from under the covers.  
  
'yes it is' thought Jessica. But she dare not speak the words out loud. A temper tantrum might be the result. She knew how Lizzy liked to pretend her name wasn't hers She didn't mind it so much really, Elizabeth never seemed to fit the little girl anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzy. You just know how much these types of parties annoy me... with all those fat-cats out there."   
  
A frizzy blond head popped out up at the familiar joke, making her scramble her sad expression into one of annoyance and looked something like a mime with it's tongue sticking out.   
  
Jessica couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself. Sometimes she really did wonder if she and Lizzy had been adopted...  
  
"Girls! will you hurry up already?" announced their mother as she walked into the doorway desperately trying to place her earring back in it's place.  
  
"Oh sure mother we'll be down in a minute." Jessica said dully.  
  
"all right, just hurry up please." Jessica hated the way her mother said please, as though the word disgusted her to use it and she was too good for it's meaning because she was already going to get what she wanted. And she turned as though she would continue her rein as hostess but instead she asked or more like commanded with a gentle tone, "Jessica dear... don't upset your father tonight. He's already got enough on his mind..." And with that she turned to make her leave.  
  
"OK, Lizzy. Lets get you ready for a party."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'The moon is unusually big tonight.' Thought Jessica or better known out of her home as Jess. And like Lizzy her name truly was not her own. Jess decided to linger for as long as possible in one of the many bathroom's for the first hour of the party, then she planned to migrate to the basement to 'feed the fish' if anyone asked. And the basement door would 'for some weird reason lock her in.' A sudden drift of annoyance entered Jess's mind as the phone rang through the solid oak door for the fifth time that evening. Jess could have only guessed who it could have been.  
  
"What do you want Beth?" she greeted as she picked up the phone. She was really just not in the mood for one of her friends complaining sessions.  
  
And nor was this the time for one.  
  
For some reason she still couldn't conceive she chose to pick up the phone closest to the bathroom she was currently hiding out in which of course was downstairs. And as a result of that decision which she now sincerely regretted several people in lush tuxedos and dresses were mingling around her.  
  
"He's such a jerk! I'm never speaking to him again!"  
  
"What happened?" Asked Jess quickly growing tried This wasn't the first time her friend Beth was having problems with her boyfriend Anthony. In fact fighting was what they did best. For some reason she didn't understand Beth always named Jess referee.  
  
"What happened! What happened!" I'll tell you what happened! Somehow I managed to get myself involved with a two-faced lying jackass!"  
  
"Jessica put down that phone this minute. Who in the world are you talking to?" Jess supposed she didn't really notice her mother walking up behind her, but was grateful for the interruption never the less.  
  
"Whatever he did Beth I'm sure it's not that bad. So just wait until-"  
  
"Jessica Adams! Hang up that phone this instant!"  
  
"Sorry Beth gotta go."  
  
"Wait Jess what should I do if he-"  
  
Click  
  
"Anything wrong mother?" Jess said as gracefully as she could.  
  
"Something wrong? Are you kidding me? exclaimed the woman desperately trying to keep her voice down at the sight of several of her guests poking their heads in their direction. And as a result faked a pointless laugh while gently touching her daughter's arm. Jess understood the situation and therefore forced a small laughter to ease the guests questing stairs. But once their glances averted the woman's subsiding annoyance turned to anger.  
  
"Do you know where your sister is?"  
  
Fear immediately crossed Jess's mind at the thought of her Lizzy riding the family dog Libb. A large black lab with no conscience.  
  
He and Lizzy got along beautifully.  
  
"No mother sad to say I haven't seen her at all tonight..."  
  
"Well that's because she's in the kitchen, disrupting the caterers! And thanks to her immaturity the main course is going to be 15 minutes late."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I don't have time to stop your sister's shenanigans. The Welders are here and they were about to introduce me to their accountant when some of the help informed me. Besides she listens to you. So go tell her to stop asking the servers for piggyback rides!"  
  
So Jess's plan to completely avoid her family and their snooty friends hadn't turned out as planned. After two more phone calls from Beth, nearly dragging Lizzy out of the kitchen after she through her stockings in the cake mix, and having been introduced to preppy school prep after preppy school prep by her mother, Jess was ready to pull her hair out. Literally. The long blond hair that she had actually made an effort at pulling up in an constructive bun had completely failed on her. Loose strands of hair tracing her slim face was not only becoming a bother but was clearly getting annoying with her mother who kept throwing evil glances in her direction.  
  
As if the night couldn't be anymore annoying, the downstairs bathroom was and had been preoccupied since Mr. Ceilier had a little too much champagne. Since her room was designed the coat room her best bet was her parents bathroom since Lizzy's room was being cell to a pouting Lizzy, and the other two bathrooms were simply unavailable.  
  
Normally at gatherings such as this guests weren't found upstairs so Jess figured it was a safe bet to find some privacy. But as she was ascending the main hall way of the upstairs a familiar crusty voice entered her ears.  
  
"HA! Yeah right! Do you actually think YOUR daughter is capable of being a lawyer?"   
  
" Yeah, Jack I mean she a looker and has common sense and everything but I really don't think she's capable of law school after collage." Said a slurred Mr. Cumber.  
  
"Oh come on..." retorted Jack as he took another sip of brandy.  
  
What in the hell are they talking about' thought Jess. They can't possibly be talking about me can they? Father knows I want to be a teacher. Why does he think I'm in the future educators Club anyway?  
  
Yet the argument continued.  
  
"My Jessie will be a lawyer because I want her to be a lawyer..." The last few sentences were somewhat hard to hear after that.  
  
"Dad?" she said as she revealed herself from her spot in the corner.  
  
"Oh hey there honieeeeeeee." Laughs were exchanged as all the men who were more than drunk.  
  
"I was just telling the boys here how your a gonna be a lawyer some day.-Then join me at my practice..." The last and final sip of raspberry brandy was swallowed at this.  
  
Laughter continued amongst the two men, as Jess retorted back.  
  
"Dad. We've had this discussion, you know I want to be a teacher."  
  
As though the conversion wasn't awkward enough the two men began laughing like nothing compared to before and Jack Adams decide to join them.  
  
" Baby, really we have had this discussion before..." he said with a mocking tone. "And you know that being a teacher (he quoted his fingers as he did this) is a load of crap. I mean what do you get out of it?! Nothing. and besides you know that yourrr sooo much better than that sweetie." But the words were not heard by anyone expect his own ears as the two men were nearly crying with their laughter and the fact that Jess had walked away wounded moments ago.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Finally her destination was met as she reached the small harbor where she had been so many times before. And it was indeed dark out now, which seemed appropriate since she didn't want to be seen anyway.  
  
'After so long, so much trying... He still doesn't care. Why can't he understand that I'm just trying to do my best? and mother is surly no help either. Dear god I used to love her smile. So beautiful. So warm. She used to encourage me and Lizzy to play dress-up and do weird thing with our hair. Could she forget that she still has two children? I mean really! You'd swear Lizzy and I don't even exists anymore. It's not fair! They never listen to a damn thing I say. Poor Lizzy, I bet she can't even remember what mother's smile looks like, he sound of Dad's laughter (the sober kind), or the way any of us used to function...'  
  
And with that she crawled along a peer( the best one for crabbing), and sat near a broken light post. The only thing watching her cry was a bright full moon, that you would have thought would inspire. Even the most blocked of writers.  
  
But without her knowing, something else watched her that night: two bright yellow eyes in a tree of near by distance.  
  
'How could something so beautiful cry so hard?' Thought the voice behind the eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey guys end of this chapter for now. But I promise more Kurt to come soon! Review are always welcome. I will how ever ignore all flames. Thanks *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Consequences

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews, they really were quite encouraging. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter! :)  
  
Red and blood shot eyes turned to the left first then to the right at the unidentified noise that came from behind her. A small noise that seemed harmless yet was strong enough to grab her miserable self from the hold her thoughts had on her. She had stopped crying quite a long time ago. Jess just simply stopped as though she decided that she no longer had the energy for it, and instead thought things she would have never thought she'd hear herself think.  
  
But glancing back for the source of the noise left her empty handed. And panic suddenly arose in her as she looked at her watch and realized in amazement that it was now way past eleven O'clock. And that home was a distance memory of almost two hours ago...  
  
'Oh god...'   
  
Jess broke out into a dead run as she had done only hours ago but by the time she reached the end of the dock realized that it wouldn't make the slightest difference anyway. She would already be grounded for the rest of her life. So she figured she might as well enjoy the last night at The Hrybed Harbor she would ever get for a very long time. And as she slowly walked through the small but lovely little park where Lizzy often still played she actually hated herself. And not the type of hate where you embarrass yourself in front of friends but they forget it the next day type of situation. It was the worst type of hate available: self-loathing. Why did she run away like that? She and her father had had similar arguments before, why did it have to be this one that drove her to do something stupid. She suddenly had a clear picture in her head of her father sobering up a bit and realizing what he had said to her and feeling the same regret, her mother calling the police and every friend she ever thought I had. And the housekeeper Celia, tucking Liz into bed because I wasn't there to do it... telling her everything is going to be OK... even though no one knows for sure...  
  
(Yeah, you guessed it) she began running home again.  
  
After exiting the barriers of the area and heading out on to the main road. Jess heard the familiar sound that her ears had detected before yet had not comprehend as anything but wind. Yet she slowed down to a walking pace and realized now that she really was in a bad area to be at that time of night. Although her home and others surrounding it were quite large and glamorous the neighborhood nearby was far from it. And as Jess crossed what she thought was a homeless person sleeping on a urine smelling mattress, she sincerely began regretting running away on such rash terms.  
  
It was only a few moments later when she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Her heart began to race even faster at the sound, and a thick feeling that something bad was going to happen started to gain up on her.  
  
From what she could tell there was at least six people walking behind her. And she presumed they were men, as to the voices. Jess figured she was being paranoid yet decided to quicken her pace nevertheless.  
  
"Hey baby where you going?" called one of the men behind her only now they were more like right on her side. And she chose not to answer the question and pretend she didn't hear it.  
  
'only a few more blocks home...' she called desperately in her mind.  
  
"I said where are you going?!" the same one barked as he grabbed she shoulder making her stop, yet she kept her head down and her mouth shut. As she attempted to shrug of the harassers hand but to no avail he kept his grip tight.  
  
"Looks like we got a snob here, man!" said the shorter one in the back of the group.  
  
"yeah, what's up with that? she thinks she too good to talk to us I bet!" Retorted another next to his accomplices  
  
"really?" said the guy with her arm.  
  
"Maybe we just have to teach her a lesson." he said grabbing now with his free hand the bottom of her dress. The other men laughed at this but it was then that Jess raised her head and finally spoke up.  
  
"Back off creep!" she yelled hoping someone would hear. She struggled to get away as the men laughed but they only came closer to her and began touching her hair and sniffing her neck. Jess could smell the beer on all of them.  
  
As an intense fear ran through her, she knew what there intentions were and knew she had to get away.  
  
And with one quick kick those two-inch heels (as they finally came in handy) she kicked the man holding her arm swiftly in his face. The others were clearly surprised at this action and didn't know what to do as she began to run away.   
  
"Get that bitch!" Said the man with the now bleeding nose.  
  
Jess ran as fast as she possibly could through one street then another, she actually almost see her neighbor's house as she approached it but the five other men with the sixth trailing behind had caught up with her. They began laughing, as the leader took his hand off his nose and slapped her across the face with such force Jess thought her eye would pop out.   
  
The other men who had been holding her let her fall bleakly and tried to kick her. But for some reason they stopped.  
  
Jess lied there with such dizziness she could not even rise. Yet the men were the ones screaming. Babbling things like:  
  
"we-e didn't mean to man, we were just playing..."  
  
And  
  
"I'm sorry! Then a soft sound thud like he himself had hit the ground. She recognized that voice as the man who had punched her.  
  
The intense pain that rattled through Jess's head was undesirable yet when she turned her head to see what had mad the men disappear there was nothing but the strongest sent of brimstone.   
  
It was so strong that Jess actually coughed under it, yet she still saw no one. As she attempted to get up however...  
  
she was lying on the pavement with blood in her eye and therefore thought it had to be a mistake...  
  
But it certainly looked like a blue man??!  
  
Her attempts to get up failed as when she lifted her head, the heaviest weight of tiredness fell under her.  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't just leave her there could he? She seemed so helpless as she lied there on the ground, and through the darkness Kurt had yet to tell if she was OK or not. He approached with caution as to not to scare her more than he was sure he already had. But when he looked over at her still form he realized that she was indeed unconscious as her still features reveled. And Kurt couldn't help but stare at the lovely creature for a moment longer than he should have... But her beauty was simply too amazing for him to really do anything else.  
  
Despite her disheveled hair, and swollen cheek she was simply beautiful, with a slim waste, toned legs, skin that seemed to be made of cream and golden blond hair she really was quite lovely. Kurt hadn't realized this as he saw her running down the street from those men he had seen harassing women more than often. But he knew now that he had to keep his wits about him, she truly didn't look like she lived in the neighborhood with her blue gown that seemed to make her figure more radiant and noticeable. Yet as she was walking down the street she seemed full of confidence and respectfulness. Which meant she probably lived in the classier neighborhood just down the street...  
  
Luckily no one was around as Kurt kneeled down to Jess to check her cut and small bruise that was forming on her face. He realized that it was bleeding more than it should have been, and for some reason he couldn't describe he felt a deep obligation to help this girl sense he hadn't arrived at the scene earlier.   
  
He waited a few more moments but still she didn't stir, he could tell from the very expensive watch on her small wrist that it was just past midnight, so there was no way he could just leave her there unattended 'Those guys might come back... or worse' he thought as he lifted her up as gently as he could and began to make the journey back to a place where he knew he could keep her safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A beautifully colored window greeted Jess as she awoke a few hours later. And outside the window a small arrangement of pink and purple clouds shredded the night sky as the sun began to gracefully make it's return to the sky that held it. The air was crisp but from what she could tell a soft and rumpled blanket had been wrapped around her and for the slightest moment she felt: safe.  
  
But then the events from the previous night came over her.  
  
Jess's mind screamed with pain as she attempted to sit herself up, and despite her terrible headache which she later ruled as a conclusion she somehow managed to get up anyway. From the light provided for her by the brightest star she could see that no one was around and after a brief moment her panic began to speed up.  
  
'Oh god! Where I am? What happened last night? Did those guys take me some where and...' but her last thoughts were cut off as she realized with her distorted vision that she was in a church?  
  
'This can't be right...' she thought her heart racing faster.  
  
'I have to get out of here...' She got up from the kneeling position and made an attempt to reach the door but much to her inconvenience her legs gave out from under her. And as a result she let out a very painful scream, and when her sore eyes looked down she noticed just how bruised and swollen her knees were probably from the kicking, running, and fall that her attackers had inflicted on her.  
  
But that didn't matter now it was clearly morning and her family must be terrified with worry. So Jess made it as quietly as she could without flinching in pain or screaming as to not awake her attackers. All that mattered was getting out of there and getting home.  
  
As she reached the door however, it was brutally jammed and clearly was not going to open any time soon, as it was covered with rusted hinges as the such but Jess pulled as hard as she could yet it didn't open...  
  
"It's locked from the outside." said a voice in the dark rafters.  
  
The terror that crumbled through Jess was unbelievable painful to her soul as she quivered in fear at the voice.  
  
"You'll have to go out through the back, although I don't recommend that you go now. Your concision is a great one and your legs must be in a great amount of pain as well..."  
  
The voice grew silent and the only thing Jess could now here was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.  
  
"Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you..." said the voice but it was now turning into a faint whisper as though it itself was afraid.  
  
"What do you want?" Jess managed to get out. Although she doubted that person in the rafters could hear that since she wasn't so sure she could hear it herself.  
  
The voice didn't answer and Jess began to wonder if she really was losing her mind.   
  
She took no time at the hesitation and fled past the pews of the small church and finally found a back door with broken windows and it's walk way covered in weeds.  
  
As the sun was coming up that day, two people both very much afraid and nervous found each other. One was home while the other made the painful journey back to her own home.  
  
While both were so different, they were both very much the same...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!! come on click the little blue button down there... you know you want to... 


	3. The Morning After

A dull headache greeted Jessica as she woke up that morning. Although it was faintly hard to tell if it was morning for the sun had barely reached the horizon, and the day was still gray with the night's remaining fog.  
  
She arose slowly from her place, but her body growled with protest as her brain began to process the previous evening's activities.  
  
But never the less she found herself in front of her bedroom mirror and somewhat distressed by what she saw. Her hair oily and flat hung on her head as though it wanted to be anywhere but on her scalp, and her face seemed annoyed with the smudged eyeliner and flake foundation, then the left side of her cheek: swollen and tinted with a slight purple color that matched her bruised legs.  
  
She hadn't bothered to wash her face from the previous night once she had returned from her less than fun adventure. And rage began to boil in her soul when she recalled how she had come running into the house with the place nearly empty, and began searching for life. She saw the empty gin bottles and dirty silverware on the stained tablecloth. And it was clear as she walked into the kitchen that the caters had gone home long ago.  
  
Tears began to flood her eyes as she called her mother and father's name with a raspy voice.  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
And as she made her way to the living room she was beginning to see why.  
  
On the surface of their sea blue carpet lay her father, the middle-aged man looked almost peaceful lying there on his stomach with the stench of alcohol strong in the room.  
  
She wanted to run up to him! Shake him or splash water on his face! Then have him wake up and grab her in a hug and tell her how sorry he was, and how much she had worried him, how things were going to change...  
  
But she didn't do any of that. She simply stood there for a moment more and quietly walked away letting the tears take over her once more.  
  
He hadn't even realized she had been gone.  
  
The dizziness was now beckoning her to sleep. So she painfully made her way up stairs not bothering to guess where her mother was. And not even bothering to turn on the lights as she walked into her room. She climbed into bed and let her sobs rock her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What in the hell is the matter with the people in this house! I was gone! Out of sight for nearly three hours! No one knew where I was... then I felt guilty and decided to come home! Home! What a damn joke. I thought a home was suppost to be a place where you felt safe and secure and all that other stuff... god..." Jess rambling was cut short when she heard a soft knock at her door. She was hesitant to open it but when she realized to the odds of it being someone in the household was unlikely because of the early hour.  
  
"Yes?" She answered with a stiff expression  
  
She was pleasantly surprised to see the small Spanish women standing in her doorway known as Celia. Their housekeeper and Jess's only friend at the moment, and the minute she saw Jess her face paled with worry and she immediately rushed over to Jess with panic in her voice.  
  
"Ms. Jessica! Oh my lord what in the world happened to you? I searched for you after the guests had left but you were no where to be found, and oh look at your face! What happened?"  
  
Jess remained silent as Celia's questioning continued. And it was with this short time she had to observe Celia as something other than a name on her parents payroll. She did indeed have a chubby face and a short body but she was far from petite. In fact she was particularly large in the stomach, and Jess had guessed she was maybe in her mid fifties with her intense brown hair with several natural gray strands circling her face (Many of which Lizzy and I have caused) she thought. And smilied at the distant memories of her and her sister's trouble making. Upon the smile she looked up into Celia's flawless face and noticed the concern in her large green eyes.  
  
"I-I'm OK Celia." She quickly replied. But it was clear that Celia didn't believe her. And gave her a stern look to tell her the truth. She knew Celia always knew when she was lying so she recalled her whole story about the night before everything from her father's words to waking up in a strange building fearing for her life.  
  
And to her own surprise Jess didn't cry as she repeated the words with a unemotional voice. And after she finished, Celia looked older than when she first walked into the room only moments ago.  
  
"Oh I thank the heavens you were so lucky." Was all she could say.  
  
"Lucky? what do you mean?" Jess was thoroughly confused at her statement.  
  
"Well you were so lucky that someone came along and stopped those men from doing something further It could have been so much worse... but did you even know this person?"  
  
Jess's thoughts were becoming flooded with more questions than answers at this point. And you know she hadn't really thought about it. Why was it those men had stopped when they had? There was defiantly someone there... but then why were THEY trying to protect her?   
  
She had remembered the small tattered blanket that had been laying on her when she awoke in that dusty old building, and a person in the rafters. She was so afraid he was going to hurt her, but if he wanted to wouldn't he have followed her? Or stopped her in some way? Why would he have given her a tip on how to open the door?  
  
Ceila could see her confusion and stopped her interrogation. It was clear to her the girl had been under terrible stress and needed some peace and quiet.  
  
"Oh those silly things don't matter now." She said quickly. "What matters is... she paused before saying this. is it could have been a lot worse.  
  
And Jess knew that she was right. The fact was someone had saved her life last night. But who?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt's thought boggled him as he stared out into the sunrise. He couldn't help but think of that poor girl he had run into the night before. She had seemed so helpless and he couldn't have just left her there so upon returning to his dusty home he placed her on the ragged mattress he had so humbly called his bed and covered her with a small blanket. It was after all cold in the January weather. He had gone up to the rafters to retrieve some medical supplies when he heard a sudden cry. And upon looking down below he saw the young girl with a fierce determination to get out of the room.  
  
He had tried to calm her down but when she had heard her voice her terror grew. He began to descend to her but realized it was probably not a good idea for her to see the creature he was. She was after all scared enough as it was. And with her horror her told her the best way to get out of the building. But he did not let her go alone, instead he followed her until he saw her go into a house with almost no lights on. And even then her had rested in a tree close by, and waited In case she came out.  
  
"What is the matter With you!" Kurt said slapping himself on the forehead before he teleported into the lower part of the home.  
  
'Honestly what were you thinking man! She was just some girl who was probably more trouble than she's worth!'  
  
But the moment the thought entered Kurt's mind he immediately regretted them. She was a person just like him... And although she had made his life undoubtedly more inconvenient. It bothered him to see her cry so... Her face looking lost and scared as though she had made a scary realization. And he knew better than anyone that reality was a scary thing.   
  
He kneeled over and rested his head on an old alter while mumbling quiet words in German:  
  
"Himmlischer Vater komme ich her und bitte Sie um Bewachung über ihr..."  
  
He didn't know why it was important to him that she was safe. But he knew... he hoped she would come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of fresh cookies floated up to Jess's nose as she walked along the cold street. Only there because of her dire curiosity, she had decided to find this savior of hers. Because after Celia had left her with her thoughts she found herself in the shower thinking more and more of the mysterious person who had saved her. And in more ways than one.  
  
So once her mother had gone to the beauty parlor and Liz had been dropped off at a friends house, Jess ventured out despite Celia's protests to the building where she had been the night before. She remembered the back road to get there and the day brought new light on the neighborhood with people walking their dogs and pushing babies in carriages Jess felt somewhat safe, yet kept her head down and her eyes to herself when she saw someone giving her a questioning glance.  
  
The cookies had been Ceila's idea. Jess had kind of figured the cookies were kind of lame up a good excuse to meet the stranger and thank him. She stopped short when she saw a small church in the distance. An old Christian church from what she could tell although several windows had been broken and the door was plastered shut.   
  
She felt a shiver craw up her spine when she thought of the fear that found her when she woke up there and realized that this was probably the most stupid idea she had ever thought of, yet she still found herself walking up the small path that she recognized from the darkness of the earlier night.  
  
She gently slid open the door that she had broken earlier but it was clear to tell that someone had attempted to fix it. But still she ignored the danger her mind was telling her she was in... Yet when she stepped inside the doorway to get away from the blistering cold she saw several candles lit in a respectable sense, and recognized the small mattress she had awoken on before. And she somehow felt confort in that... looking around she also noticed the beauty of the old church: the broken pews, the dusty beams, somehow as trashy as the place seemed. It was almost kind of peaceful. But her body stiffened as she walked more so inside the church... she heard voices. A soft voice that was barely recognizable and the voice seemed to be speaking in German?   
  
'Guess I found the right place' thought Jess.  
  
She walked even closer, close enough to brush her hand up against a old chair that begged to be cleaned. But one step closer however proved to not be the best decision as the floorboard beneath her made a loud creaking noise. And the voice was silent now and a loud BAMF could be heard from the distance.  
  
Jess's heart pounded in her chest yet she was determined to speak.  
  
"Hello? i-is anybody here? I'm sorry to bother you... but I was k-kind of looking for someone..."  
  
Jess's voice died down as she realized her stupidity What was she doing anyway? This person could be dangerous, and her she was going to offer him thank-you cookies?  
  
"God Jess how stupid are you?" She mumbled scolding herself.  
  
But as she turned to leave the floorboard she had encountered earlier began to squeak more so and as Jess stepped on it she saw just how rotted the floor was. And before she even had time to think the squeaking noise became a strong crack and proceeded to hurled her to the floor, the sudden pressure must have been to great because before she knew it the floor gave out from under her and left her to revile herself hanging on to a single board of floor with a 12 foot drop under her.   
  
Panic gave it to Jess as she briefly looked down to see a basement that looked older than the church itself filled with pipes and things of that sort.  
  
The fall probably wouldn't have killed her... But it surly would have come close.  
  
It felt as though her heart was trying to break through her chest. Her breathing had quickened as she attempted to pull herself up but the floorboard she was attached to now didn't hold much promise of saving her either as it too began to crack.  
  
Jess suddenly thought of her sister and the look her face would hold when someone told her sister's body was found in a near by church and tears began to swell up in her eyes at the picture. moments felt like hours as Jess frantically tried to pull herself up.  
  
She suddenly wished she had practiced pull-ups in gym class like her teacher suggested.  
  
Less than a second later as Jess was looking down once more to her fate she felt a warm hand touch her own and suddenly she felt a great pressure pulling her upward. The board fell to the bottom just seconds after Jess was pulled to a safer place.  
  
But for some reason she wasn't in the same room that she had been in. Instead she was in a much warmer room surrounded by more candles and a small fire in a furnace nearby. She left-lightheaded and nauseous and even more so when she looked over her shoulder to see just who had pulled her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was afraid to move more than he already had for fear she would scream. He had heard the floor board crack as she walked in a stopped his almost silent prayers to teleport to the rafters where he could see her in full vision, and he caught her just in time to see her call herself stupid and almost fall through the floor. He had made several attempts to fix the boards before but had miserable fail, so instead he molded himself to avoid the spot. But now he saw how much of a mistake it was to not have try harder to fix the boards.   
  
So without hesitation he bamfed the girl out of the area just moments in time before the final floor board she clung to gave way. And now he stood her with her a small distance away from him she looked so incredibly confused and before he knew it her feet gave out from under her. Teleportation can have that effect on humans. he thought.  
  
But of course he grabbed her arm as to keep her from going to the ground and helped her keep herself steady.  
  
He was afraid to speak but decided to could hold in the question in no longer.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked quietly  
  
The girl didn't answer just looked over her shoulder to the direction his voice was in. But as she did so she quickly scrammed away.  
  
The fear was clear in her voice, as she backed off to the other side of the wall never taking her eyes off him, not even long enough for her to blink.  
  
I-I think so..." she managed to mumble.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH god, oh god oh god! Screamed Jess's mind with fear as she looked at the creature in front of her.   
  
'Is that a tail! OK he has a tail but what about that skin it's blue! three fingers on each hand, almost bird-like feet...'  
  
Jess examined the creature's body and pure fear ran through her as though it was the only thing she ever knew. Yet her fear stopped short when her eyes met the eyes of the creature. They were a pale yellow, and yet for some reason seeing them lightened Jess's horror slightly until she realised her grab on the wall she didn't even realize she was holding on to. Her brain cleared up as she realized he must have been a mutant. She had heard terrible things about mutants: setting senators houses on fire, killing random people, and some even controlling other people's minds with her own.  
  
She should have been more afraid of him but she wasn't. If HE was one of those "evil freaks" as some people called them, why had he saved her life twice already? And she felt shame when she saw a brief glimpse of hurt in his eyes as her saw her expression.   
  
She swallowed hard, and steadied herself, fixing her scarf and matching hat. While making a better attempt to be friendly.  
  
"Sorry," she claimed. "...Just kind of startled me."  
  
He tilted his head up, but didn't remove his eyes off her.  
  
'Is she actually talking to me?' he thought. 'It was only a second ago when she was ready to flee out of here.'  
  
He noticed her noticing his stare and immediately looked away feeling the red submerge in his cheeks.  
  
'Is he actually blushing?!' she thought  
  
The small action gave Jess more confidence that just maybe this guy wasn't some crazy killer or something. So she took a small step closer and extended her hand.  
  
"Hi... my name is Jessica."  
  
He seemed confused at the action, and hesitated to take her hand for his own hands were actually shaking.  
  
Yet he stepped out of the shadows and smiled slightly taking her hand into his own.  
  
"Wagner. Kurt Wagner." 


	4. Rude Assumptions

What was left of the afternoon was fading fast when the two newly found friends sat down at an old table in the back of the church sipping tea and having simple conversations about previously read novels and thing of that sort. Frankly Kurt was relieved that the acquired conversation in which both of them were simply trying to be polite were over, and after a few minutes of lame conversation starters Jessica noticed a small shelf that held many books that she too had seen. She smiled at the thought of when her mother used to read books of that sort to her: books about pirates and buried gold.  
  
So she asked him about them, and luckily enough that was enough to break the ice that both of them was afraid the step on.  
  
But now they sat in a different part of the church sipping tea that helped warm the already cold air, and hadn't stopped talking since their shaking hands nearly hours ago, and the fear that Jess felt toward the stranger seemed like a distance and shameful memory.  
  
Jess couldn't stop herself from laughing as she repeated the question, "So YOU were really in the circus?"  
  
"Why yes! What is so funny about that?" he asked with playful danger in his voice  
  
"Oh nothing..." she said quickly trying to stop her laughter... But the simple thought of his blue man before her made her simply think he was not the type of guy that would want to be in a circus.  
  
And despite her efforts she couldn't stop laughing. Kurt tilted his head toward her like she was crazy or something before breaking out in a laughter himself. Jessica (or Jess as she told him she liked to be called) was incredibly lighthearted, and easy to talk to. But as he looked up from his chipped teacup he noticed her smiling at him. At him? He almost turned refusing to believe the sight but it was clear that no one else was around. And less than a second later her laughter stopped but her smile remained holding late afternoon's light as though she owned it.  
  
It was that moment when he promised himself to make her smile as much as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sunset proved more friendly and sincere than Jess had ever though as Kurt walked her home that evening. She told him she would be all right on her own, but he had insisted and the gesture had only driven Jess further into the theory that he was a true gentlemen.  
  
But as the couple walked along and up onto the street that led to Jess's house they bided their good-byes for another day, Jess almost wished she could invite him in for Celia to meet him but She knew Celia might be a little shocked at his appearance... And the last thing she needed was Celia fainting accusing him of being the Devil as Kurt had mentioned with painful distance in his eyes that people who didn't know him in the circus had thought him to be.   
  
And even now he had a ratty, old baseball cap firmly placed on his head to hide his blue and black colored hair, and a trench coat around his shoulders. His head faced the ground as he walked quickly and quietly trying his best to avoid attention. And Jess suspected that from far away no one would have noticed anything unusual about him at all.  
  
She turned around slowly to see him walk away humming a song that she somewhat knew yet couldn't quite remember. And she too found herself smiling as she walked closer to her home. But upon doing so an unwelcome and unlikely surprise greeted her in her driveway.  
  
The one and the only car of: Lucas Setae.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her heart nearly fell into her stomach when she saw the jet black convertible that belonged to her classmate. Without a doubt the most annoying human being on the face of the earth, Lucas was extremely self-involved and talked of nothing other than his career and hopes to someday join her father's firm. She had to admit she had a slight crush on him when the were in elementary school but her small infatuation had faded away sooner rather than later when she learned of the jerk that he was simply born to be.  
  
When she was eleven and he was thirteen there fathers had gone into business together intending to help the downtrodden and save the world from some kind of disaster they didn't know of. The law firm was small at first it only consisted of a few close friends and several family members Hell she could even remember her mother being the secretary for her father for the first few month because they couldn't afford otherwise.   
  
Bur after a year or two that changed and the concept of helping the less fortunate had become a weakened dream and forgotten memory. Now being the most wide and respected law firm in Boston they had no limits as to who they would defend...her father had lost his morals.  
  
And Lucas father had helped him...  
  
She sighed deeply before raking her hand through her hair and continued to her front step. She could already see her mother delivering drinks with her freshly manicured nails and cursing under her breath that Celia had to leave early for the day. So with all her patience in her hand she found herself inside her home breathing in the deep the lilac scent the Celia knew she loved so much. And upon entering she quickly jolted to the coat room and silently placed her coat and hat in their place. But when she reached for her scarf... Damn she thought where had it gone? Did she leave it in the-  
  
"Hello Jessica." Said a slick and somber voice behind her.  
  
"Hello Luke." She said with fake enthusiasm cursing herself mentally for not escaping this dialogue.  
  
She shut the door and walked right passed him to the kitchen where she sat on the counter top and prayed for an intervention. But Lucas had followed her and sat in a chair next to her silently slurping at his coke her began integrating her with his usual obnoxious tone.  
  
"So...where were you?"  
  
"Out." She said after briefly excusing herself. She too grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and proceeded to go into her room before her parents gang of associates and partners caught up with her midway up the stairs.  
  
"Jessica darling! Why don't you come down here and say hello to everyone?" Her mother said in a pleasant tone.  
  
'Oh crap'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her headache was officially unbearable as she listen to her father's babble about something she wasn't listening to. And Lucas kept sliding closer to Jess despite her fair warnings not to do so. But he must have been feeling brave or something because not only did he continue to sit closer he put his arm around her! And after the adults headed to the study he even winked at her. But OK that was it she had had enough  
  
She removed herself furiously from the love seat that the two shared and exclaimed with a snarl.  
  
"Back off Lucas." Yet he just laughed at her response and stretched himself out further on the small piece of furniture  
  
"Oh my dear sweet Jessica! Your so cute when your angry, I just can hardly stand it." He sat up at this point and stood behind her so close that she swore she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"Why don't you and me go to the Autumn splash dance next week huh? I think we could have lots of...fun." He said with a slight laugh in his throat.  
  
She was sincerely tempted to punch him right in the gut. She would have loved to see the breath knocked out of him by this point but the laugher of the adults in the next room suggested that wasn't such a wise idea. So instead she turned around to face him with a sweet sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"I have a better idea..." She said lifting her eyebrow and gently playing with the silk tie that rested on his chest.  
  
"How about you..." She said with a slight pause just enjoying the excitement boiling in his face. So she took it a step further by whispering the last part in his ear.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house." And with that she slipped out of his embrace and headed toward the stairs leaving a very angry and ego bruised teenager in the middle of the living room. 


	5. Pancake madness

Ok as requested here's chapter 5...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He tied the trench coat tighter around his waste, for the air was surprising cold and begged to warmed again with the warm air of the summer that had left them. And as he stared out into the beyond that was the night he found himself once again thinking about the certain blonde beauty that come into his life only a little over a day ago. Each time he thought of here his heart sprung a leap, which he never believe was possible to do. Although he believed in the concept of love it was somewhat hard to find himself...being who he was and everything...  
  
And that thought brought a certain pang of sadness into his mind. If he didn't even love himself who else could ever do the same thing. But wait?! What was he thinking in the first place? He had only just met this girl and although her beauty was beyond insisting he couldn't let himself have that hope that she could possibly ever want to be more than friends...  
  
Then again even friendship was pending. He probably wouldn't even see her again. He shook his head violently and returned to the lower pillars of the church to fix the large hole that his more than welcomed guest had made earlier... And that's when noticed the orange and yellow stripped scarf hanging in the suggestive breeze just longing to be returned to it's owner...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She tied the robe that lingered around her body tighter in an effort to avoid the bitter cold that was descending on the small town. And with her wet hair being the only proof remaining that she had taken a shower she retreated to her room. Earlier when she had escaped the frustrating suggestions of Lucas she desperately needed a shower to wash away the stench of his cologne and cocky sense of rights. So she had scrubbed her skin until she swore it would begin peeling off. Letting the steam from the hot shower burn her flesh, so that just for one moment she could forget who she was, and just how frantic her life had become.  
  
Yet later on when she was aimlessly wondering her house hiding in the shadows to keep from being spotted by her parents she saw Liz sleeping softly in her once again messy bed. The sight of her sister sucking her thumb and snoring lightly made her wish she could just...do things over again? Oh hell, she didn't even know anymore.  
  
But she could hear her parents laughing over something obscene in the dining room beneath them. And she leaned against the thick trim that lead to her sister's room and she suddenly felt sorry for her baby sister...the only child who would probably get to witness that wonderful people that her parents once were. When they were young and full of ideas, when they didn't have the obligations of sorrow on their shoulders,...when they were in love.   
  
No as sad as it was Liz would probably never get to see that. And the thought brought a tear to Jess's eye as she took one last look at her sister and once again traveled across the room forcing herself to fall into a fitful and unpleasant sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She could hear the annoying sound of her mother on the phone when she awoke the next morning. In fact her voice seemed to drive a hole straight through her brain...and it was slowly driving her insane. She pulled the pillow over her head in an attempt to disclose the sound from her mind, but it was no use...she was awake and sleeping in was now a long lost dream.  
  
Jess began the journey downstairs when her mother frantically met her half way desperate it appeared to fix her hair into something appropriate   
  
"Jessica! Oh thank god!" She practically screamed with joy. Jess looked at her nervously and then anxiously began concentrating on the floor that gave the promise of no eye contact.  
  
"I need you to watch Elizabeth for me today. Ann called and insisted that I join her and the rest of the girls for lunch..." Jess stopped listening at this point. Instead she just imagined that she was outside basking in the morning sunshine. But when she heard her mother running out the door and saying something about not letting her eat anything unhealthy she felt totally and utterly alone. She stood in the dark hallway by herself and crossed her arms over her chest before sitting on the top stair. She enjoyed the silence that had fallen over the house but loathed it at the same time. Everything was tranquil and yet everything was eerie.  
  
She hated that house...it reeked of lies.  
  
Her thought were interrupted by Lizzy running up to her dressed and ready for the day.   
  
"Jessie! Jessie lets go outside and play with the smurf!"  
  
Jess sighed and rolled her eyes yet laughed lightheartedly at the excitement her sister's face held. She got up and went to her room to get dressed. Shortly after pulling up her hair and brushing her teeth. She heard Lizzy screaming from the window.  
  
"Lizzy! What's going on?!" Said Jess running up to the window grabbing her sister by the shoulder's and searching through the window for the reason. Yet when she examined the broad yard she saw nothing but several trees and the rose bush slowly fading away from the cold fall air.  
  
"What is the matter with you Liz? You scarred me half to death, why did you do that?" She stood up and Lizzy turned around and smiled happily.   
  
"The smurf he did a trick! Look! Look Jessie in the tree!" She silenced herself a little before answering in a whisper..."he climbed up the tree."  
  
Jess put her hands on her hips and pushed some pieces of fallen hair out of her face, sighing loudly. "Lizzy have you been eating any sugar this morning?" Her sister had been known to have a rather active imagination so she just smiled and suggested they go down into the kitchen for some breakfast. Yet despite a very long attempt at trying to convince her to join her down stairs, but she couldn't tare her away from the window long enough to actually get her to move.  
  
She was placing the pancakes on the table when she heard Lizzy skip her way downstairs holding her favorite doll...that had a orange an yellow stripped scarf around it's neck.  
  
Jess nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw it. But Lizzy just laughed in her high pitched voice and explained that the smurf wanted Lizzy to give it to her. Jess slowly walked to the doll as though it was possessed or something. Yet a sudden and loud noise rattled her vision and made her lose her sight.  
  
Lizzy jumped too as though she was also afraid.   
  
"Lizzy get up stairs and don't come down until I say so." Said Jess in a whisper trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"But Jessie it's OK he's..."  
  
"Get upstairs now Lizzy!" She practically screamed with anger in her voice she didn't even know she owned.  
  
She ignored her sister's rebellious attitude and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of the kitchen. And she slowly walked to the back door where the sound had appeared to originate from. She open the door slowly and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the Glimmer's cat fly out from behind their garbage can.  
  
Jess laughed and let the relief escape from her face as she stepped outside and looked around...nothing just her same old safe neighborhood. Or at least she assumed that until she turned around and ran right into a very large blue mutant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had hurt when he had fallen off the roof. It was at that point alone when he was ready to turn around and simply leave the scarf in the deck or something but when he heard a scream coming from the window across from the tree from which he was sitting he knew that his cover had been blown.   
  
Yet the girl did not seemed frightened. She actually seemed intrigued by him, so he came closer to the window using his tail on by his tail to the gutter hinder he examined the child from his upside-down view. And he had indeed discovered that she had the same eyes as Jess. He smiled that's when she screamed again, although this time it appeared to be one of excitement instead one of shock.   
  
He spotted Jess right around then from the other window from what he thought to be the bathroom. She had run over to the child at the window with concern laced on her face. So after she had left he proceeded to the girl who introduced herself as Lizzy. And he had smiled with an amused tone in his voice when he too had introduced himself. He had said he wanted to surprise her sister and asked for her help. She had been all the more willing to help this fresh friend out...and with her help they could really surprise Jess.  
  
Yet she had screamed when she ran into him. He had startled her so much that she had actually tripped over herself and landed straight into his arms their faces a mere inches apart. And she looked at him with fear in her eyes for a brief moment. And although Kurt admitted to himself that he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, he was beginning to wonder if their short relationship had been a dream after all and she wasn't even real.  
  
"Oh god Kurt you scared the hell out of me!" She said in an angered tone. Which she seemed to regret when she saw Lizzy in the doorway laughing hysterically. Soon she too broke out into a laughter and next thing any of them knew was that they were standing there laughing like idiots.  
  
"I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting you." Said Kurt as he closed the door behind the two girls.  
  
Lizzy's laughter had yet to cease. "Look Jessie his voice sounds funny!" Jess feared her sister randomness but Kurt reassured her by kneeling down to Lizzy's height and talking in his German native tongue. Making Lizzy laugh even more, and even erupting a small smile from Jess as she sat at the large table in the room.  
  
"Kurt..." She started. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"  
  
He didn't get to answer before Lizzy grabbed on of his three fingered digits and led him to the table and a chair right next to Jess.  
  
"Ja..." He said. Looking down silently. "I would like that." 


	6. Babysitting

Here is chapter 6 everybody... enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15..."  
  
The sound of Lizzy and Kurt playing hide and seek rang through Jess's ears as she finished up washing the dishes from breakfast. She laughed as she remembered how Kurt had barely a chance to chew his food before Lizzy had dragged him upstairs encouraging him to play with her.  
  
Jess hurried up the stairs at the sound of Lizzy laughing and running throughout the house in a playful manner. She turned the corner to find Kurt scattering though the closets and the sort in a unsuccessful attempt to find the missing child. She laughed inexpertly, and he turned around reciting:  
  
"So are you going to just stand there and watch me struggle, or are you actually going to help me out here?"  
  
Jess hung her head low and pointed to the old laundry shoot the lingered secretly on the wall.  
  
"I'm a pro at this." She said with a wink.  
  
"Oh is that so?" He said.  
  
"I've got lots of experience at finding...silly children!" She screamed before she opened the door and Lizzy magically sprang out and rang past the two in a hurried effort not to get tagged.  
  
"No fair!" Screamed Kurt behind her. "You know this house better than I do!" He and Jess went trailing after the energetic child yet she seemed to be too fast for both of them. Finally she stopped at the coffee table in the living room and screamed.  
  
"Base!"  
  
Kurt and Jess shortly came up behind her and joined her in catching their breath. Kurt looked at Jess who seemed somewhat annoyed and decided to make lighthearted of the situation.  
  
"Hey Lizzy..." He said kneeling down to her level. "Do you want to see a trick?"  
  
"Sure!" She exclaimed with a jump. It was Kurt's turn to turn around and look at Jess with a wink. She smiled yet kept her head tilted as though she was confused. But before she even got to respond Kurt who had been stand right in front of her disappeared and left nothing but a bamf sound and a thick blue smoke that once again smelled like brimstone.  
  
Jess and her sister stood baffled and in silence for a moment each totally and completely confused at what had just happened. Yet when Lizzy's eyes widened and the smell returned she turned around quickly tripping on the rug below her as she did so.   
  
Kurt didn't really have time to react before Jess began falling face first on the floor. So he let his instincts take over and his arms reached out for her as he telaported in front of her and stopped her one foot before she hit the floor.  
  
And they stood there for a brief moment, which Jess later on appreciated because it really gave her a chance to observe the scars plastered to his face in a very particular form. They looked self-inflicted and a sad thought entered her heart at that thought. Kurt seemed like such a great person, why in the world why he want to hurt himself like that?  
  
Kurt also had time to observe the beautiful blonde in front of him. Her eyes glimmered a look of sadness and he wondered if it was his embrace that had made her question the moment. He could smell an apple and pomegranate scent coming from the streaks of hair that had fallen out of her sloppy pony tail. She really was a lovely creature, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her for the rest of his life.  
  
Lizzy stood by in amazement. "Wow! That was really cool!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day continued in the same fashion. Kurt was basically held hostage by the annoying Lizzy as she, Jess, and Kurt played several games of hide and seek, tag, twister, and shoots and latter. But the day became particularly interesting when Jess and Lizzy attempted to teach Kurt how to make Easy Mac...it was not an easy lesson.  
  
In fact Kurt and Jess found themselves laughing on the kitchen floor at all the water that had boiled over while they were trying to save Lizzy from getting stuck in the laundry shoot. Jess had to admit it was kind of nice, despite the sound relationship she had with her 'friends' she thought it was odd that she felt so incredibly conformable around Kurt. And most guys, (including Lucas) lost their patience within a matter of minutes with Lizzy. But Kurt had actually endured her for several hours... How great was that? She thought to herself as Kurt helped her up. There eyes met again in an intense glare before he tried to turn off the stove completely. Yet Lizzy's singing startled him and before he knew it the spade of his tail landed on the back burner that the pot had been resting on just moments ago.  
  
He screamed and his knees fell to the floor. But Jess was at his side in a moment checking his fresh wound.  
  
"Lizzy get me the first aid kit!" She screamed upstairs.  
  
After the pain had subsided slightly Kurt swallowed hard and murmured under his breath.  
  
"No really...I'm OK."  
  
"Like hell you are." Retorted Jess. She opened the small white box Lizzy had brought to her in a haste and quickly applied the necessary fixtures, and patched the wound with a quick certainty. She leaned down next to him and applied a little pressure to the bandage, teasing him with the power she had at the moment.  
  
He nearly stopped breathing when she looked down at him and smiled slightly while tenting to his wound. The feel of her fingers on his tail made him shiver slightly. But he had to admit that he liked it. He actually didn't even mind the crushing feel of fire on his tail, her touch was so cool and so conforting. Her hands were obviously not callused unlike his and were small and smooth. It was that moment when he really felt deprived from the touch of a woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The movie was almost ending when the sun was going down. Lizzy was nearly snoring as she was lying peacefully in the middle of the floor with a pillow under her stomach. Jess and Kurt were sitting soundly on the sofa just enjoying each others company. And after the movie was over the two of them found themselves talking about past experiences in a shushed whisper.  
  
"Kurt..." She started. Yet she was nervous at the question she was about to ask, so she stared down at the floor and bit her lip soundly until she thought she tasted blood.  
  
"Where did all those scars come from?" His silence made her regret the question and when he reached to a chain around his neck she wasn't sure what he was doing... But then he reviled a small crucifix. He later explained that each scar represented a sin he had committed in his lifetime...a symbol of the wrong he had done.  
  
Jess pondered that for a moment. "But why Kurt? I mean everyone does things that they regret...things that they're ashamed of. But that's just part of living. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Well according to a lot of people I'm not human." He responded.  
  
"Well..." She said placing a hand behind her head. "Well I suppose ignorance is bliss.. God..." She sighed. "I can't stand the ignorance out race can produce."  
  
She seemed distraught at this and stared off into space with a scowl placed firmly on her face. So he placed a gentle hand on her own.  
  
...She looked up and smiled. He was beginning to really admire that smile. 


	7. dramatic encounters

Yep here's chapter 7...enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Jess awoke she found herself inhaling the familiar scent of brimstone and fresh earth that was her new found friend. And when she opened her eyes she made the discovery that she was smiling. Because her head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. When she looked around she noticed a blanket wrapped around them both, and with further inspection she realized Lizzy was on the other sofa drooling soundly on her pillow. The warmth between her body and Kurt's made her long to snuggle up closer to him and fall into an even more sounder sleep than she had been in before.  
  
He's eyes were also closed. And she guessed that by the stead, slow rising of his chest that he too was asleep. She tilted her head closer to him, and that's only when she felt his arm on the other side of her holding her safely. She liked that... She breathed in silently his smell, his scent. It reminded her of something simple yet passionate at the same time, and it relaxed her. She tried to close her eyes but she once again glanced around the room. The window reviled a dark street, with lights suggesting that it was indeed a very late hour.  
  
With a panicked expression she pulled up her face to the old grandfather clock that rested on the left side of the room.  
  
Damn! She scolded herself, it was long after midnight! No wonder everyone had fallen asleep! But the terrifying thought crossed her mind about that fact that her parents were not "mutant lovers" so to speak. In fact Jess often had to hear annoying, closed-minded conversations about how those freaks were ruining the community, and how the government should just get rid of them and how better we would all be if they all just dropped off the face of the earth...  
  
She had no idea where her parents were, but when she got up hastily and ran around the house the door hadn't been opened recently, and nothing in the home had been disturbed.  
  
They weren't home.  
  
But they could have been at any moment! Jess ran a hand through her sloppy hair that just wouldn't stay out of her way and practically ran to the living room and caught her breath while taking one last look at the peaceful scene in front of her. She quickly turned on the local lamps and ran to Lizzy.  
  
"Lizzy! Lizzy! Quick get up and go to your room. Get your pajamas on, brush your teeth, and crawl into bed!"  
  
The child lazily lifted up her eyes, and blinked in response. She obviously had no idea what had been going on, so Jess sighed and rolled over to Kurt who was now stirring due to all the comminution.  
  
"Kurt! Hey Kurt? Kurt you got to get up."  
  
But apparently he was just as hard to wake up as Lizzy, because he mumbled something but other than that he just didn't stir. And it wasn't until Jess began shaking him violently that his eyes flew open in distress. He clearly forgot where he was because he seemed slightly shocked to see Jess standing in front of him. So he quickly rubbed his eyes before responding to her stressing babbling.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?"  
  
She seemed relieved that he had awaken, so she firmly left his side and continued rushing Lizzy up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Kurt! I'm sorry, but you have to go now. My parents might be home any minute!"  
  
She continues to search through the windows frantically as though she was expecting someone to pull into the drive way at any moment. And her hair was dangling in her face continuously as though it was intentionally trying to annoy her. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help but laugh slightly at her panicked nature toward the situation.   
  
Yet she didn't seemed amused in the slightest. In act she almost appeared upset at his sensitive sense of humor. But he still understand he attitude, what was the big deal anyway? It wasn't like they had done anything wrong, and besides she seemed more upset than that. Like there was something she wasn't quite saying but something that she desperately wanted to across.  
  
But the sound of a car's break's in the nearby distance stopped his thinking. But seemed to implode Jess's fear even more. Her eyes widened and she ran to Kurt panic struck.  
  
'Kurt! Oh god what if they see you here? They'll completely freak out!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kurt attempted to speak but he was cut off by Jess pushing him into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok! Ok...I can handle this." She said trying to calm herself.  
  
"You can go out through the kitchen's back door, then you can teleport home..." She turned around cautiously toward the main hall way.  
  
Yet Kurt shrugged helplessly. He felt utterly confused and somehow hurt. He could get that if she was worried about what her parents would think, but why was she being so intolerable. His confusion didn't go away so he decided to ask she so.  
  
"Jess, what's going on here? Did I miss something?" But Jess just turned around angrily at his lack of exiting her home.  
  
"Kurt, look I didn't want to say it but my parents...well they...you just have to leave Kurt now!" She exclaimed. Although the last few words were in a whisper compared to the sound of footsteps as they came up her walkway.   
  
Jess turned and closed her eyes before running upstairs to her room. The sound of her parents loudly entering the house startled her and made her shiver with a slight hesitation to even breath. So instead she stood on the closed side of her door, in the dark, bathing in the self-loathing that she granted herself. She could hear the sound of her mother and father: laughing, talking, and arguing.  
  
She had just hoped Lizzy hadn't heard anything. But it was probably way past hope for that. The house grew more silent as the minutes dragged by. And eventually the house was nothing but an eerie quick that seeped through Jess's soul and touched that part of her that she hated.  
  
She had been so cruel to Kurt. She had at the very least owed him an explanation. But she hadn't even done that. God! What was the matter with her? Kurt was a great, nice guy who made her laugh. She smiled at the thought. He really was one of a kind, she knew that. And in more ways than one she knew as she thought about it more.  
  
She mentally scolded herself for even thinking romantic thoughts about that blue mutant, with the big muscles, great smile...and thin, long eyelashes.  
  
No! She silently screamed to herself, before smacking her head against the door that she called her own. She didn't deserve a guy like Kurt...she knew that. She had to accept it. It was simple, it was getting over the idea of him watching over her while she slept that was hard to shake from her mind.  
  
Two tears slid down her chin as she looked out the window. Kurt was probably long gone by now...but God she really wanted to say just how sorry she was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt through his chair angrily on the stuffed out sofa in the darkened church. Then after babbling to himself in German for quite some time he decided that the situation was pointless. Those extremely rare and wonderful moments he had shared with Jess were nothing but a pointless dream. He mentally yelled at himself for trying to even compete with the person that she was. He sighed...she had made it clear to him that she didn't want him around. No No there were no mixed singles about it.  
  
He was completely unwanted. He grew angry at the thought and self-loathing began boiling in his blood. Why had he even gotten his hopes up anyway? He should have known better, although his God taught to be patient with people and not to stereotype the fact was that most girls like Jess simply used mutants as a way to upset their parents.  
  
He should have known better. He smacked himself on the forehead before settling on the sofa and closing his eyes. Hating himself for doing it, but it was unavoidable that he just couldn't keep from thinking about that beautiful, warm body he had been holding in his sleep. 


End file.
